My Missing Piece
by Itzlhdz12
Summary: Maura is missing, Jane is going insane, and the team cant help but worry about both of them. Please leave reviews. Haven't written anything in a while. Let me know how I am doing.
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery Woman

"Maura. MAURA!" Jane shouts as she bolts up from beneath the covers her heart racing and her shirt drenched in sweat. It had been three weeks since Maura had gone missing and still no leads. Jane was sure they would never find her alive; it had already been too long.

Jane picks up his phone, "I'm sorry but the number you have dialed has been disconnected." She throws her phone across the room almost hitting little Casey who was standing at the door.

"Is Auntie Maura home yet?"

"Not yet, sweetheart."

"But you said she would only be gone for a few days. Where's auntie Maura?"

"I don't know! No one does! She's gone!"

Casey runs off crying. He suddenly stops, "Auntie Maura you're home!" Jane runs out, but all she sees is a silhouette, it was a woman but it couldn't possibly be Maura. Casey runs and wraps his arms around the mysterious figure in the hallway.

"Casey get back here right now!"

He lets go. The figure disappears.

"Mommy you scared auntie Maura away."

"That wasn't Maura."

"Then who was it?"

"I don't know baby. Here, let's go back to the bedroom."

Jane opens her gun safe, takes out a gun along with a couple magazines. "Casey, listen to me, get my phone and call uncle Korsak. Tell him to get back up over here right away then I want you to get in the closet and not make a sound. Don't come out 'til I come get you. Don't even baby?"

She goes back into the hallway ready to shoot at whatever comes her way. "Maura is that you?" The front door flings open; the mysterious figure is standing there signaling at Jane to come over. "What do you want? Who are you?"

The woman walked away signaling for Jane to follow. She ran after her trying to see who she was. They ran for about three blocks before Jane lost her completely. She looked around completely confused about where she was. There was nothing, no buildings, people, cars, nothing, all she could see was dirt; miles and miles of dirt. She was standing in a field of some sort. But she had only chased the woman for three blocks how could she have possibly gotten there. "Casey!" She runs back the way she remembered coming from but got no where. It was as if the field was infinite. She continued to run in hopes she would eventually get home, that was until she stepped on something. CRUNCH. "What? What was that?" Its pitch black out, she feels around for the object she had stepped on.

"It's Maura's watch!"

" Mommy mommy wake up! Its time for school."

"What? How did I get back?"

" From where mommy?"

" Never mind. Come on lets go; we're late."

 **Back at Headquarters:**

"Damn Jane. You look like crap."

" Shut up Frankie. Where's Korsak?"

" In his office I think."

" Kay thanks."

Jane makes her way to Korsak's office. She gets to the other end of the hallway. There she is.

"Frankie quick! Quick! Get over here!"

" What wrong Jane?"

" Do you see her?"

"Who?'

"Her right there! Right in front of Korsak's office!"

" There's no one there Janie. You okay?"

The woman signals Jane to follow her again; she follows.

" Janie? Jane where are you going?!"

"Just stay there Frankie."

They get to the autopsy room. "What are we doing here? Who are you?"

The figure answers.

"You can speak?!"

"Yes and I have something that will lead you to Maura."

" Who are you?! And how do you know her name?"

The woman stands at a distance just far enough so that Jane can't make out who she is.

"That doesn't matter. Just look in case 1006 and that will lead you to her."

"Ten Oh-" The woman's gone. Jane finds the case, which turns out to be an unsolved murder from a few years before, and takes it back to Korsak. He immediately takes them to Susie. They analyze them, but other than figuring out that the remains were female they find nothing, just some dirt and a couple of pebbles confirming the location written in the file.

"That's where we are going to find Maura!" Shouts Jane.

" And how could you possibly know that Rizzoli?" asked Korsak.

"I just do okay. I just do."

"Are you absolutely sure this is where she is?"

" Yes! 100%"

"Okay. I'll go get my coat and you go get the car."

"Detective Korsak, I think we should get Detective Rizzoli some help," says Susie. "She isn't okay. I believe she could snap at any minute, she has begun hallucinating and hasn't slept since went missing and she claimed to have seen a woman outside your office but when Frankie looked no one was there and it didn't sound like it was the first time she had seen her either. I'm afraid she'll hurt herself or hurt little Casey."

Korsak nodded in agreement. "I'll go check this place out with Jane. You talk to Frankie. He should know what to do."

Korsak and Jane drove for what seemed like forever; both in absolute silence. They drove for 3 hours until they got to where Jane claimed Maura to be. As soon as she stepped out of the car she ran towards the direction she ran in her dream but no watch; nothing. Korsak just stood there knowing they wouldn't find anything. He analyzed Jane, there was something definitely wrong with her and it wasn't lack of sleep. They had seen this type of behavior in Jane before. But it hasn't been a problem since Hoyt.


	2. Chapter 2: Maura

Chapter 2: Maura

Maura''s eyes slowly opened; her tongue touched the roof of her mouth before repositioning itself in its rightful place. "Jane!"

Her voice came out raspy, deeper than normal, "Jane!" She found it unusually hard to keep her panic level at a reasonable state.

"Keep screaming like that and they'll come running over to you."

"Who is that?" Maura scooted until she found the hard wall behind her. It was cold on her skin, but it didn't matter. It felt comforting. "Who are you? Why are we here?"

"I don't know, I don't- You just need to stop talking."

Maura ran her hands along the wall behind her before standing and continuing her task. "Where's the light switch?"

"There is none."

"There's always one."

Her hand touched the plastic square and shakily lifted the small protuberance. The lights slowly flickered on. The woman standing behind her looked to be about 21 with black hair. She wore seeing glasses and her clothes were tattered. Maura looked around but couldn't make sense of her surroundings. "Where are we?" she asked.

"All I know is that we're in a-"

A chilling sound suddenly roared through the halls. "What's happening?!" shouted Maura. People's screams echo throughout the halls. The first person comes through, a mother along with her two children, "HEY! HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE PLEASE!" Maura screamed and banged on the bars that kept her in, but no one listened. "Why are they ignoring me?! Can they not see me?"

"They aren't ignoring you, they all think its part of the act."

"Well it's not an act. Please help me get out of here!"

"You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Where we are. What this place is."

"Should I?"

"Well look around you what do you see?"

"A clown, plastic human remains, coffins, and large amounts of false blood."

"Exactly! And when you put all those things together what do you get?"

"A morbid obsession?"

"No, a haunted house!" said the woman in frustration.

Maura continued to try and get people's attention but nothing seemed to work. She began to think of little Casey and how she might never get to see him or Jane again. She began to feel a roller coaster of emotions; most of which she didn't understand. Tears started to roll down her face. She tried to keep them hidden from the other woman for as long as she could but she didn't have anywhere to go.

"What's wrong?" asked the woman.

"My nephew, Casey, and my best friend Jane. I can't get them out of my head." answered Maura.

"How old is he?"

"He just turned six. I'm afraid I will never see him again."

"Don't give up ho-"

"I have to get to Jane. I need to find a way to communicate and tell her where I am."

Maura began to search her pockets frantically. Nothing; whoever had brought her there had taken everything. "A gum wrapper!" she stretched.

"You will never be able to reach that." Said the woman. Maura stretched as far as she could and finally touched the wrapper with her fingertip; now all she needed was something to write with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Jane

Jane rushes to get to get back to headquarters as fast as she possibly can. The thought of her never seeing Maura again haunted her. "I'm never getting her back." said Jane.

"What was that?" Korsak answered.

"I am never going to see Maura again!" shouted Jane as she slammed his fists against the steering wheel. Tears of frustration and disappointment started to roll down her face. Showing a side of her which Korsak had never encountered before. Vince tried his best to respond in the appropriate way. He held her hand, "Don't give up Jane. We will find her. Just remember you're not alone you've got me and everyone at the department working to find her. If they see that Jane Rizzoli has given up they too will give up all hope of ever finding her again."

Jane slowly pulled her hand away. "I've got to go get Casey. I'm already late."

"Okay, just give me a call if you need anything." said Cam as she closed the door.

Jane took a while to take off. She just sat there not moving at all; she looked frozen. Korsak pretended not to notice and kept walking but when he finally got to where Jane couldn't see her anymore he stopped and watched her making sure she was okay. It was about twenty minutes before Jane finally decided to leave. She was giving up hope which worried Korsak. Maybe Susie was right; what if she does end up hurting himself or worse Casey. He knew Jane and could tell there was something more than Maura's disappearance bothering her.

Korsak went inside and found Frankie sitting at his desk. "Susie said you wanted to see me," said Frankie.

"Yes I did! We're worried about Jane."

"Yeah, me too. What have you noticed?"

"Well, I personally, haven't noticed anything very unusual given the situation. But something tells me she isn't telling us something," said said, "But Susie did tell me that Jane was hallucinating. Something about some woman."

"Yeah. She saw her standing outside your office but, when I looked there was no one there."

"Did she describe the woman?"

"No, she just freaked out when she saw her outside your office."

"It could just be her minds way of compensating for Dr. Isles being gone. Will you talk to her, make sure everything is okay?"

"Okay, but you know Janie. I'll try my best to help." said Frankie as he stepped out of the office.

"Thanks Frankie."

As soon as Frankie was gone Korsak received a phone call. His heart sunk as soon as he looked at the caller ID, it was Jane's phone, something was wrong. He nervously answered the phone "Hello?"

"Uncle Vince!" said a crying little voice. As soon as Korsak heard the distress in his voice he grabbed his coat and headed for the parking garage.

"Casey?"

"Something's wrong with mommy."

"What's wrong Casey?"

"I don't know. She won't open her eyes. I'm scared uncle Vince."

" It's okay Casey. I'm on my way okay? Don't hang up the phone."

"Okay uncle Vince. Hurry!"

When Korsak arrived at the house he found Jane unconscious and a terrified Casey sitting beside him. She was still warm but her body temperature was obviously way below normal. Her breath and heart beat were barely there. Let's just say time was not on their side. Korsak quickly picked up the phone and dialed 911 and began CPR.

"Hi, this is Detective Korsak with the Boston Police Department. I have a woman here who seems to be showing signs of an overdose. I need an ambulance right away she is barely holding on."

"Okay sir. Can I have an address please?" asked the operator.

"Yes. I'm at 3734 South Tree Court. Please hurry!"

" An ambulance is on the w-" Korsak didn't wait for the operator to finish her sentence before he hung up the phone.

"Come on Jane stay with me." Korsak pleaded. What they feared most was actually happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Maura

Maura still hadn't found anything to write with. She looked around her, maybe there was something she could use instead of ink. She needed something wet that when dry would leave a stain. "Why don't you use the fake blood?" asked the woman.

"You're right!" exclaimed Maura. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Hmm I don't know, maybe 'cause you don't think outside the box."

Maura completely ignored the woman and proceeded to try writing the note with the fake blood that coated the walls around them. With her finger she started to draw what were supposed to be letters but the paper absorbed the paint to the point where it just looked like one big red blob. That was it, her only way of communicating with Jane was completely ruined. "See this is why I think inside the box! How am I supposed to tell Jane I'm still alive now?"

"I don't know. You're supposed to be a genius aren't you? Figure it out."

Maura paused for a minute. "I've got it! I could try to rip the letters into the wrapper. Like small incisions in the shape of letters. I'm sure Nina will figure it out."

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "What is it exactly that you do?"

"I am the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

"And Jane?"

"She works for BPD."

"Seriously? Okay, you seriously need to figure out how to get that note to her."

Both women frantically searched for something to cut the wrapper with, but neither of them had any luck. "What about one of the bones on that skeleton right there?" the woman said, pointing at a skeleton that was placed on an electric chair. "If they're plastic we could break one and use the point to scratch the paper."

"We won't need to break anything. By the looks of it the distal phalanges are sharp enough to go through the paper." Maura reached as far as she could but the skeleton was still too far. They both fought as hard as they could to reach the plastic skeleton. The other woman touched it but couldn't reach it enough to grab it. "We're going to find another way," said Maura.

"I know. Oh, I'm Alice, by the way," said the woman.

"I'm Dr. Maura Isles," replied Maura not fully acknowledging the woman.

"So 'doctor', how are we going to get the falafels off the skeleton?"

"Its phalanges and I don't know yet." They both continued to search for a way to reach the skeleton until a boy and his brother walked by and saw them struggling to reach.

"Hey lady! What are you doing?" said the boy.

"We're trying to get the fingers off so we can use it to write something," answered Alice.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be scary. Your acting sucks!" shouted the kid.

"It's not an act! We were brought here by some horrible people." Shouted Maura.

"Right, whatever. Let's go dude, this sucks." The two boys walked back where they came from.

"Damn," sighed Alice.

Both girls would obviously spend another night in the house of horrors. The crowds of people were slowly dying down. Before they knew it, hours had passed since the last person walked through. Maura stared at the killer clown for hours, trying to think of a way to get to Jane. After another hour, she turned toward the cell door just as a barrel-shaped plastic block rolled into the small room in one swift movement. Almost immediately, smoke began to fill the room, coming out of the block quickly. Maura kicked the block away from her out of instinct, exclaiming to her roommate to help her get the block out of the cell.

"You're not gonna get that very far, y'know." Alice grumbled.

Maura sighed out of annoyance. "Yes, thank you for your input."

Alice laid her head on a plastic sledgehammer, adjusting it back and forth, and breathing heavily. Maura began to feel light headed and her breath began to escape from inside her. She found it more and more difficult to stay awake as her eyelids closed without permission.


End file.
